Little Mystery
by tillysh
Summary: 3 year old Maisie appears in the middle of Storybrooke. She doesn't realize that she has gone back in time as everything and everyone looks the same. But who is she? How did she get there? And why? (Set right after the season 3 finale. Marian never came back so Regina and Robin are still together. No Elsa. OutlawQueen, Regina/Emma/Snow/David/Henry family friendship)
1. Chapter 1

3 year old Maisie appears in the middle of Storybrooke. She doesn't realize that she has gone back in time as everything and everyone looks the same. But who is she? How did she get there? And why?

 _(Set right after the season 3 finale. Marian never came back so Regina and Robin are still together. Also no Elsa, for now anyway. Will be OutlawQueen, Regina/Emma/Snow/David/Henry family friendship, probably CaptainSwan too)_

 ** _If y'all want to know what Maisie looks like,sounds like etc my friend found this cute video on YouTube, so type in '_Joyful Times at The Park with 3 year-old Aubrey, Uncle Larry and Mama Dana' _– we decided she fit the role of Maisie perfectly. watch?v=AxB6bZgL5cE (link)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Belle fishes her keys out of her purse to unlock the door to the library when she notices a little girl stood in the middle of the road. Walking closer to the small child she sees she is clutching a stuffed monkey, she can't be more than 4 years old.

"Hi there sweetheart" something about the child looks familiar but that thought is forgotten as she sees the tears in her eyes. "It's okay" she smiles crouching down to her level as the girls eyes lock on her own. "What's your name?"

The toddler looks up at Belle in confusion "Maisie" she smiles "This is monkey" she grins holding out the stuffed monkey proudly.

"Well hello Maisie, and monkey" she laughs "My name is…"

"Belle"

"You know my name?" Belle asks dumbfounded

"Yes silly, I saw you yesterday" she shakes her head giving Belle a toothy grin

Belle looks at the girl curiously "Hey what do you say we go to Granny's for some breakfast?" she smiles holding her hand out to the girl who takes her hand without hesitation.

"Will mommy be there?" she asks, her shoes scuffing against the sidewalk

"Um... I don't know, maybe" Belle frowns slightly

* * *

Emma stands at the counter waiting for granny to take her order when the bell signals someone entering the diner and that someone calling her name.

"Auntie Em" Emma looks down just in time to see a small brunette run into her legs, arms wrapping tightly around them. Emma looks up at Belle in confusion but the other woman just shrugs her shoulders.

"Uh hey kid" she smiles awkwardly as the brown eyed brunette gazes up at her "Um, how 'bout you go sit at that table over there for a minute whilst I talk to Belle?"

"Kay" Emma watches the girl skip over to the booth in the back

"Okay what was that?" she asks, green eyes widening

"I don't know, I found her in the middle of the street. But she knew who I was, I've never seen her before" Belle whispers

"Me either… Auntie Em?" Emma glances over to the girl who sits at the booth, swinging her legs back and forth

"I don't know but she said she saw me yesterday"

"Yesterday was Neal's birthday party thingy, everyone was here" Emma scrunches her eyebrows in confusion

"Exactly" Belle sighs

"Wait me and Hook, we went through Zelena's portal. Do you think we somehow accidentally brought her back here?" Emma asks slightly panicking

"No, otherwise how would she know us? Besides you went to the past and well, look at her clothes. There's no way she's from the Enchanted Forest" Belle gives Emma a sympathetic smile before leaving, saying she had to get back to the library.

"Emmmaaaa?"

Emma turns to see the little brown eyed mystery grinning at her. Shaking her head slightly she takes a deep breath before walking over and taking a seat opposite the girl.

"So Maisie, how old are you?" she watches as Maisie gives her a strange look, tilting her head to the side

"Three, member you got me these shoes for my birthday" Maisie wiggles her feet out to the side of the table as Emma leans over to look at them before looking down at her own feet. She sees the little girl wearing a pair of brown flat ankle boots, identical to her own.

"We match" the little brunette grins

Emma opens her mouth to reply but Ruby appears next to them with two cups of hot chocolate "Here you are, hot chocolate" she smiles placing the warm mugs down onto the table

"With cinmin?" Maisie gasps excitedly

"Of course" the taller brunette grins

"Thank you Ruby" Maisie says before blowing gently onto the hot liquid.

"You're welcome" Ruby looks to Emma, eyebrow raised in confusion but the blonde just shrugs, picking up her own drink and copying the little girl. After finishing the hot chocolate Emma notices the girl's eyes drooping. Helping her back into her denim jacket she takes Maisie's hand and the monkey before leading her out of the diner. Walking the short distance over to Mary Margaret's apartment Emma picks up the tiny brunette who places her head tiredly on her shoulder.

"So you like cinnamon in your hot cocoa?" she asks feeling the girl nod against her neck

"Henry makes it the bestest" she yawns. Emma's eyes widen at the mention of Henry, looking down at the girl she goes to ask her more questions but lets out a sigh when she notices she's fallen asleep.

* * *

Emma shifts Maisie on her hip, lifting the hand still holding the monkey up to knock on the door as she can't turn the door knob whilst holding the stuffed animal.

"Emma… who?" Mary Margaret answers the door with a smile before scrunching her nose up in confusion

Emma smiles at the pixie haired woman, walking past her into the loft "Long story"

Mary Margaret watches as her daughter walks over to the couch, laying the small girl down and covering her with a blanket. She sees the girl stir slightly as Emma places the monkey in her arms, wrapping her arms around the toy and snuggling into it. Wait… the monkey?

"Why does she have Roland's monkey?" Mary Margaret asks in confusion as Emma looks up at her, confusion masking her features.

"What?" she asks coming to stand next to her mother

"The stuffed monkey, when we were in the enchanted forest last year a flying monkey came after Roland and Regina turned it into a stuffed monkey… that stuffed monkey"

"Are you sure?" Emma asks, her green eyes raking over the tiny brunette before something clicks, the deep brown eyes, Auntie Em, seeming quite advanced for a 3 year old. Eyes widening at the realization of who this child belongs to. She lets out a gasp turning back to Mary Margaret "She's Regina's"

* * *

 **What do you guys think?  
Reviews are always most welcome :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously –_

 _Belle fishes her keys out of her purse to unlock the door to the library when she notices a little girl stood in the middle of the road. Walking closer to the small child she sees she is clutching a stuffed monkey, she can't be more than 4 years old._

" _Hi there sweetheart, what's your name?"_

 _The toddler looks up at Belle in confusion "Maisie" she smiles "This is monkey" she grins holding out the stuffed monkey proudly._

" _Well hello Maisie, and monkey" she laughs "My name is…"_

 _"Belle"_

" _You know my name?" Belle asks dumbfounded_

" _Yes silly, I saw you yesterday"_

" _Auntie Em" Emma looks down just in time to see a small brunette run into her legs, arms wrapping tightly around them. Emma looks up at Belle in confusion but the other woman just shrugs her shoulders. "Okay what was that? ... Auntie Em?" she asks, green eyes widening_

" _Why does she have Roland's monkey?" Mary Margaret asks in confusion as Emma looks up at her, confusion masking her features._

" _What?" she asks coming to stand next to her mother_

" _The stuffed monkey, when we were in the enchanted forest last year a flying monkey came after Roland and Regina turned it into a stuffed monkey… that stuffed monkey"_

" _Are you sure?" Emma asks, her green eyes raking over the tiny brunette before something clicks, the deep brown eyes, Auntie Em, seeming quite advanced for a 3 year old. Eyes widening at the realization of who this child belongs to. She lets out a gasp turning back to Mary Margaret "She's Regina's"  
_

 **Chapter 2**

"We can't be sure" Mary Margaret comments but looking at the small child she is pretty certain who her mother is

"Mom are you serious? Look at her, aside from hair color she is basically a miniature Regina, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier"

At that moment Henry walks through the door, dumping his school bag by his shoes. He walks over to his mom and grandma to see what they're looking at. He sees a little girl curled up on the couch under his blanket, smiling softly "Who is that?" he whispers

Emma and Mary Margaret jump having not heard him come in "Hey kid"

"She's cute who… hey does Roland know you have his monkey?"

Ignoring the monkey comment Emma and Mary Margaret lead Henry over to the kitchen. He hops up onto the stool and looks at them expectantly.

"We think, well we're pretty sure that she's... well... your sister" Emma sighs eyeing her son carefully

"What?" Henry gapes

"I'll make some hot chocolate" Mary Margaret shuffles around the kitchen whilst Emma sits on the stool, she looks up to Henry looking up at her, eyes wide and curious.

"Okay well we think she's from the future, well no scratch that she is, apparently she saw me and Belle and probably others yesterday, which we…" she gestures between herself, Henry and Mary Margaret "… know didn't happen _and_ she called me Auntie Em"

"Auntie Em?" Henry grins

"Listen kid we can't be 100% sure until she wakes up from her nap and we can ask her more… wait how come you're not at school?" Emma asks

"Half day remember? Teacher conference" Henry shrugs taking a hot chocolate from Mary Margaret

"Where's Regina today?" Mary Margaret asks warming her hands with her own mug of hot chocolate

"At her office, I went there before I came here, she's practically buried under paperwork" Henry sighs

"Maybe we should call her" Mary Margaret shrugs looking over to the sleeping girl with a smile on her face

"And say what? _Hey we have your daughter from the future asleep on our couch_?" Emma smirks raising an eyebrow at the brunette

As Henry heads upstairs to change out of his school uniform a piercing cry from Neal startles Emma and Mary Margaret, also awakening the small brunette who also lets out a small cry at the sudden awakening. Mary Margaret heads towards Neal's crib as Emma hears a sniffle and a small voice call out.

"Mama?" Emma hurries over to the couch, kneeling down to brush the brown locks out of her eyes

"Hey Maiz, it's Emma" brown eyes meet green and she sees the girl visibly relax. Sitting down on the couch she pulls Maisie into her lap.

"Where's mommy?" she asks leaning back against Emma's chest

"She's working kid, you don't mind hanging out with me a bit longer do you?" Maisie goes to answer when Mary Margaret walks back into the room holding baby Neal

"Aunt Snow" she exclaims, sliding off Emma's lap and running over to the two. Mary Margaret looks over to Emma with a beaming smile before addressing the tiny brunette.

"Hi Maisie"

"Who's that?" Maisie stands on her tip toes in effort to see the now quiet baby, Mary Margaret looks over to Emma eyes wide.

Emma clears her throat "Uh, that's Neal"

Maisie turns to look back towards the couch "Silly Emma, Neal isn't a baby"

"Who isn't a baby?" Henry asks coming down the stairs having only heard the end of the conversation

Maisie looks up with a beaming smile recognizing the voice, her smile soon faltering as her eyes land on Henry. "Henry why you smaller?" Maisie looks over to Emma who can see the little girl is getting upset

"Hey, c'mere" Emma calls softly standing up as Maisie comes running over to her. Taking her hand, she leads her over to the table, lifting her up to sit on one of the chairs before taking a seat next to her. "I know this must seem confusing but I need you to be brave can you do that?" she asks receiving a nod from the tearful girl. Mary Margaret and Henry join them at the table, Neal safely back in his crib.

"What's the last thing you remember? Before seeing Belle this morning?"

"Bedtime, Henry was telling me a bedtime story" Maisie grins up at her brother

"Maiz do you have magic?" he asks watching her nod enthusiastically

"Maisie we think that you have somehow time traveled back to the past, do you know what that means?" Mary Margaret asks

Maisie's eyes widen in surprise "I gone back in time? I haven't been born yet?"

"No you haven't" she smiles softly watching the girl's eyebrows furrow in confusion

"How old is Neal?" Emma asks distracting the girl whilst trying to decipher a time line

"4, his birthday party was yesterday and we had chocolate cake" she grins causing them to laugh

"What's your full name?" Mary Margaret asks smiling

"Like mine is Henry Daniel Mills" Henry smiles noticing the confused look on her face

"Maisie Margaret Locksley"

* * *

 **Hey sorry I know this is short but it was getting so long and I needed to post** **so next chapter will be longer and will have Regina, Robin and Roland.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To the guest reviewer Emily – your review was literally the best thing ever haha, brightened my day. I'm so glad you're all enjoying so far. If anyone has any suggestions or anything they'd like to see happen I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

 _Previously –_

" _Mom are you serious? Look at her, aside from hair color she is basically a miniature Regina, I can't believe I didn't see it earlier"_

" _She's cute who… hey does Roland know you have his monkey?"_

 _Ignoring the monkey comment Emma and Mary Margaret lead Henry over to the kitchen. He hops up onto the stool and looks at them expectantly._

" _We think, well we're pretty sure that she's... well... your sister" Emma sighs eyeing her son carefully_

" _What?" Henry gapes_

" _Where's Regina today?" Mary Margaret asks warming her hands with her own mug of hot chocolate_

" _At her office, I went there before I came here, she's practically buried under paperwork" Henry sighs_

" _Maybe we should call her" Mary Margaret shrugs looking over to the sleeping girl with a smile on her face_

" _And say what? Hey we have your daughter from the future asleep on our couch?"_

" _Maiz do you have magic?" he asks watching her nod enthusiastically_

" _Maisie we think that you have somehow time travelled back to the past, do you know what that means?" Mary Margaret asks_

 _Maisie's eyes widen in surprise "I gone back in time? I haven't been born yet?"_

" _How old is Neal?" Emma asks trying to decipher a time line_

" _4, his birthday party was yesterday and we had chocolate cake" she grins causing them to laugh_

" _What's your full name?" Mary Margaret asks smiling_

" _Like mine is Henry Daniel Mills" Henry smiles noticing the confused look on her face_

" _Maisie Margaret Locksley"_

 **Chapter 3**

"Margaret" Mary Margaret whispers, a smile gracing her lips as she looks over at the beautiful young girl. The daughter of her former enemy but no more, finally united as, what she'd always hoped for, a family. And now this adorable three-year-old who inherited her mother's kind and soulful eyes looks up at her with all the love in the world. A clearly passionate, wonderful child who she can't wait to get to know, a child who has been given her name… well cursed name but it counts all the same. This thought brings a bigger smile to her face as she realizes her and Regina will grow closer and not further apart.

"Can we ask you a couple questions Maiz?" Emma asks snapping Mary Margaret out of her daze

"Wait I thought us knowing too much about the future is a bad thing?" Henry interrupts

"It is but not so much about us, just about her. So we can get a better understanding of all of this" Emma smiles as Henry relaxes

Emma reaches over to pull Maisie on to her lap, tickling her slightly causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Okay so I think we know all this anyway but, what's your mommy's name?"

"Regina" Maisie smiles tapping her hands on the table in front of her

"And daddy's?" Emma smiles as she sees Maisie's face light up

"Robin"

"How many brothers do you have" Emma looks over to Henry to see him watching the little girl

"Two, Henry and Roland" Maisie smiles brightly pointing at Henry causing him to grin back at her

"And who are we to you? Me and Mary Margaret?"

"You're Auntie Em and Aunt Snow, I haves your name b'cus mommy didn't want you to be left out"

Mary Margaret looks at her confused "Left out? What do you mean?"

"Emma has a special job, she's Auntie Em aaaaaand my godmother" Maisie tilts her head back happily to look at the blonde

"Your mom made me your godmother? Why?" Emma asks as Maisie reaches down to hold her hand

"Mama said she knew you'd always keep me safe" Maisie smiles up at Emma, playing with her fingers

* * *

After taking many pictures and videos of little Maisie, a cute picture in particular of Henry sat reading to Maisie as she looks up at him like her big brother is her biggest hero. They've decided that Emma and Henry will take Maisie to the park and Mary Margaret will go down to Regina's office as bringing Maisie straight to Regina may cause the older brunette to panic, especially considering she's not supposed to be able to have children, a fact that only Mary Margaret knows out of the three.

"Hey kid" Emma calls to Henry pulling him aside leaving Mary Margaret sat on the couch with Maisie looking through a children's book

"Yeah?" Henry smiles glancing back at his sister before focusing on Emma

"Have you noticed anything different about your mom?"

"Uh not really? A little tired maybe but she was trying to save us all from Zelena" Henry smiles thinking of how much his mom has changed "She's happier"

"Remind me to thank Robin for that" Mary Margaret smiles coming to stand next to them, Maisie still busy with her books

"Why what's up?" Henry asks noticing his blonde mother in deep thought, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration

"You heard Maisie, Neal is four and Maisie told me earlier at the diner that she's three years old" Emma explains watching realization wash over Mary Margaret's features

"You think Regina's pregnant?" she smiles as Henry looks between the two of them

"Either that or she will be soon"

* * *

Mary Margaret walks into the Mayor's office, pushing open the door whilst manoeuvring Neal's pushchair through it, trying not to bang into anything. She lets out a small sigh of relief as she notices the door to Regina's office is open, not wanting to repeat the struggle she just went through. Knocking on the open door she smiles softly as Regina looks up at her in surprise, but with a smile on her face.

"I'm really busy Snow" Regina sighs tiredly as she looks down at the pile of papers on her desk, although now significantly smaller than the pile earlier

Mary Margaret comes in anyway, walking over to the chairs in front of Regina's desk. Neal starts to fuss so she takes him out of his pushchair, cooing to him softly. "I know but I really need to talk to you"

Regina puts down her pen and turns her focus to Mary Margaret "What is it?"

Mary Margaret shuffles nervously before walking over to Regina, who looks at her curiously "Do you mind?" she asks holding Neal out in front of her for Regina to take

"Oh uh, sure" she smiles softly taking the baby and holding him awkwardly. She watches as Mary Margaret walks back around her desk to sit on one of the chairs, sitting back relaxing more in her seat, sending a bright smile her way. Regina relaxes, moving Neal to a more comfortable position in her arms, smiling down at the boy who stares up at her curiously but content.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Regina asks tearing her gaze away from the sweet boy

"It's… it's complicated, someone… showed up this morning, from the future but don't worry Emma found her… or she found her way to Emma, but we're still a little confused…"

"Snow spit it out" Regina sighs interrupting the woman's rambling

"It's your daughter"

Regina lets out an amused laugh "What?"

"This morning a three-year-old girl appeared on Main Street, she knows us, as soon as she saw Emma she ran up to her calling her 'Auntie Em', she called me Aunt Snow, she knows Henry and Neal and Roland, in fact that's how I first made the connection, she has Roland's stuffed monkey" Mary Margaret takes a breath looking up to see Regina staring back at her, eyes wide in confusion and mouth agape

Regina clears her throat "That…"

"Isn't possible? I know but maybe somehow Regina it is, she's here and she named you as her mom herself" she watches as Regina repositions her son, his head now resting on her shoulder as she rubs her hand softly across his back, calming both him and herself.

* * *

Emma, Henry and Maisie arrive at the park, the little girl holding Emma's hand whilst skipping along next to her. Henry, who brought his video camera along, smiles down at his sister as she asks him to come play with her.

"What the camera for Henry?" she asks sweetly

"We're going to make a little movie, Maisie's fun day at the park, does that sound cool?" Henry smiles turning on the camera

"Yeaaah" Maisie grins jumping up and down, taking Emma's hand again they walk across the grass and come across a small river creek

"Emma I can jump over that" Maisie says proudly looking up at her Aunt

"No way, your legs are too little" Emma teases being pulled along by the girl. Maisie lets go of her hand and runs before jumping from one side of the tiny creek to the other and back again. Henry walks a little closer following her with the camera.

"We might have to show this to my mom" Maisie smiles walking over

"Yeah? What do you think she's gonna say? Emma asks as Henry chuckles

Maisie looks over at the small creek before looking back at Emma with a cheeky smile. "I think she's gonna say that's a little dangerous"

"Sounds like your mom" Emma laughs walking over to a picnic bench

"Henry let's play a game. You gonna seek and I gonna hide" she climbs up to sit on the bench

"And what's that called?" Henry teases

"Hide and seek" she gives Henry a look which is almost identical to a face Regina would pull "First I have to run and hide and then wha…" Maisie exclaims in amazement looking down inspecting her hand "A fly on me, I'm holding a fly" she looks down at the fly not quite sure what to make of it before it flies off, Henry captures the whole thing on camera trying to hold in his laughter

* * *

Regina takes a deep breath in trying to make sense of what Mary Margaret just explained. "I have a daughter?" tears fill her eyes; she wants to believe it but doubt still nags at her

"She's beautiful" Mary Margaret whispers, she stands up walking over to the older woman. Taking her son back from her, she pulls out her phone handing it to Regina, who gasps softly at the pictures on the screen. Pictures of her little girl cuddled up in Emma's lap, both smiling at the camera, then a similar picture but with Mary Margaret, she pauses on the one of her and Henry, tears gathering in her eyes

"What's her name?" she questions softly as Mary Margaret brings a chair over to sit next to her

"Maisie" Mary Margaret smiles at Regina whose eyes haven't left her phone, still entranced by the picture

"Maisie" she repeats, her voice a soft whisper

"Maisie Margaret Locksley" Regina's eyebrows raise slightly at the mention of her middle name. Mary Margaret waits for the sarcastic remark but Regina just gives her a teary smile. "She has Robins hair sort of but she is all you"

"Robin" Regina whispers softly her smile widening

"Where is he?" Mary Margaret asks

"He and Roland are with the Merry Men, camping trip, we're sort of easing Roland into the mansion as to not overwhelm him"

"Makes sense. Now I know you're VERY busy…" Mary Margaret teases "But they're at the park, you coming?

Regina stands up from her chair so fast she stumbles slightly, blushing she nods picking up her purse "Let's go"

* * *

"Okay go" Henry chuckles zooming in slightly

"Hi mom" Maisie yells from her perch atop of the trash can, holding her arms out beside her to keep her balance. Letting out a string of giggles when Emma appears behind her, grabbing her before spinning her around. As Emma puts her back down on the grass she wobbles slightly, her laughter still echoing throughout the park

"Hey look at this big stick" she picks up the stick with difficulty pulling it along towards Henry

"What should we do with it?"

"Maybe bring it with us?" she huffs letting the stick drop to the floor

"We could build a fort?" Emma suggests walking over to stand next to Henry

The little brunette tilts her head to the side "A fort, how?"

"Well we have to collect a lot of sticks" Emma laughs at the girl's confusion

"Kay, Henry lets go get sticks"

* * *

Maisie hands Henry more sticks for their fort when she sees her Aunt Snow coming towards them, Neal in his pushchair and another woman beside her. Her eyes and smile widen and she runs towards them. "Mommy"

Regina bends down to catch her just in time, standing back up with the small girl in her arms. Maisie's arms tighten around her neck as she lowers her back to the ground. She reluctantly pulls back from her mother and Regina gives her a soft smile.

"Hi" Regina smiles softly, stroking the young girl's cheek

Maisie leans into her slightly, playing with her hair "You don't know who I am"

Regina scans her eyes over her daughters face, her _daughter._ Noticing the trembling lower lip and tears gathering in the identical brown eyes she's quick to reassure her.

"It's okay, that doesn't mean I don't love you okay?" she smiles seeing her nod "We're going to figure this out"

Maisie grins in return, running her fingers over Regina's necklace "You wouldn't bu…believe that I could stand on the trashcan"

Regina smiles up at her, eyes teasing "What? By yourself?"

"Ah, yes" Maisie grins looking up at her

"Is that safe?" Regina smiles watching as her little girl gives her a cheeky grin

"Yeeessss" Maisie giggles causing Regina to do the same

* * *

 **Reviews are always most welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey so sorry for the huge delay, I've been on set for the last 3 weeks and didn't have any time to write.  
I know this is VERY short but I needed to post! … Anyway I have a break now so I'll try to write as much as possible!**_

* * *

 _Previously –_

" _Have you noticed anything different about your mom?"_

" _Uh not really? A little tired maybe but she was trying to save us all from Zelena" Henry smiles thinking of how much his mom has changed "She's happier"_

" _Why what's up?" Henry asks noticing his blonde mother in deep thought, her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration_

" _You heard Maisie, Neal is four and Maisie told me earlier at the diner that she's three years old" Emma explains watching realization wash over Mary Margaret's features_

" _You think Regina's pregnant?" she smiles as Henry looks between the two of them_

" _Either that or she will be soon"_

 _Regina takes a deep breath in trying to make sense of what Mary Margaret just explained. "I have a daughter?" tears fill her eyes; she wants to believe it but doubt still nags at her_

" _She's beautiful" Mary Margaret whispers_

" _Hi" Regina smiles softly, stroking the young girl's cheek_

 _Maisie leans into her slightly, playing with her hair "You don't know who I am"_

 _Regina scans her eyes over her daughters' face, her daughter. Noticing the trembling lower lip and tears gathering in the identical brown eyes she's quick to reassure her._

" _It's okay, that doesn't mean I don't love you okay?" she smiles seeing her nod "We're going to figure this out"_

 **Chapter 4**

They walk into Gold's shop who looks up at them all in annoyance but as his eyes land on the extra person in the group his eyes widen in surprise. "And who is this?"

Regina holds Maisie to her a little more tightly, but Maisie doesn't seem phased or afraid by the man. "I think you already know" Regina grits eyes narrowing before she feels a small kiss to her cheek and her daughter wigging in her arms to be put down. Regina places her down on the floor and Maisie takes Henry's hand pulling him over to a display case on the other side of the room.

"Alright Gold, talk" Emma walks towards the man, hands in her back pockets

"Well I'm guessing that's your daughter" he addresses Regina, ignoring both Emma and Mary Margaret

"I don't understand, this shouldn't be possible" Regina lowers her voice, not wanting a certain pair of ears hearing her

"Your mother" Gold shrugs simply walking back around the counter, looking at the three women with an extremely bored expression

"My mother?" Regina questions, her eyebrows furrowing

"She brought water, from…"

"Lake nostos" Mary Margaret interrupts

"Correct, she brought some with her when she arrived with the pirate, all she would've had to do was slip it into your drink" he explains

Regina looks at him skeptically "Just like that?"

"Just like that" he nods

"Why would she…"

Gold cuts her off leaning closer to her, his voice lowering "Your mother did a lot of terrible things to you emotionally and physically, we both know that. Maybe Cora found her conscience"

Regina swallows thickly, feeling a tug on the bottom of her dress she bends down to pick up the tiny brunette, settling her on her hip and cuddling her close. Emma watches her carefully, concern growing in her emerald eyes overhearing the imp.

"Do you know why she's here? How she came back here?" Emma asks

"That dearies I cannot help you with, I'm just as puzzled as the rest of you. Now if would so kindly leave" he gestures to the door

"Rumple" Belle warns, coming out of the back room having heard the conversation. "Hi Maisie" she smiles warmly at the girl waving enthusiastically at her

"Fine. I'll help but it's going to take some time" Regina nods at him in thanks and turns to follow Mary Margaret out of the shop

"Wait, what about future us? Wont we notice she's gone?" Emma asks glancing back at Regina and her mother who have stopped and turned back around

"Time travel works in mysterious ways Miss Swan" Rumple begins "Because when we do find a way to send her back to her own timeline, it will be back to the same time as when she disappeared. Therefore, in a way her timeline is frozen until she returns, it will be as if she never left."

"So exactly how it was with me and Hook?"

"Precisely, now if you don't mind" he gestures his hand in a shooing motion

* * *

 **Again sorry for the short chapter! Next one will definitely be longer!  
Reviews are always most appreciated!**


End file.
